


Romance Alienígena

by RedRiott



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Interspecies, Other, Violencia, abuso sexual?, alienígenas, biologia alienigena, escravismo de humanos, estamos lidando com aliens aqui, invasão alienigena, isso é um historia para adultos, não há estupro porem esperem por mortes e violencia, o abuso sexual é minimo e não é praticado pelo personagem principal, personagem não binario, romance entre especies, trafico de humanos, um pouco de xenofobia?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRiott/pseuds/RedRiott
Summary: Conheça Margarida, a jovem brasileira que foi abduzida e vendida para o filho egocêntrico do imperador do reino de Caepulem, Kalleen. Então sua aventura começa, sobrevivendo como a fiel conselheira real de Kalleen e planejando voltar a terra que atualmente está sendo dominada pelos ferozes reptilianos Anguis. O clima perfeito para o desabrochar de um romance intergaláctico.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), personagem original/personagem original
Kudos: 1





	1. Invasão

**Author's Note:**

> Vocês já me conhecem kaka. Não esperem nada normal disso.

O sol quente continuava vivo mesmo no final do dia, mesmo aquela brisa refrescante não trazia muito alivio no calor infernal. A noite era minha hora preferida, pois sempre fazia calor aonde eu morava. Nada me dava mais prazer do que dizer adeus para aquela bola de fogo gigantesca.

“Acho que amanhã vai chover.” Meu irmão diz ao meu lado, levando a lata de cerveja a boca.

“Ótimo!”

“Não, não é ótimo.” Seus olhos tão escuros encontram os meus. “Odeio fazer entrega na chuva. Essa gente adora pedir comida quando está chovendo. Até parece que eles não se importam com motoboys.”

Solto uma risada. “Ninguém se importa com motoboys.”

Ele finge surpresa. “Nem minha própria irmã? Céus, que homem sofredor eu sou!”

Roubo a lata de sua mão, dando um gole no liquido, agora morno. Tinha um gosto forte, não era uma das minhas bebidas favoritas, mas eu não odiava. “Você não vai trabalhar mais tarde? Por que está bebendo?”

“Uma lata de cerveja não vai me deixar bêbado.”

“Irresponsável.”

“Como se eu fosse um exemplo a ser seguido!”

“Você é meu irmão!”

“Isso eu não sei, sou muito mais bonito que você.”

Ele ri e eu reviro os olhos. Caio era meu irmão, meio irmão. Nós tínhamos pais diferentes. Caio era diferente de mim, sua pele era mais escura, seus cachos mais finos, ele era mais alto e atlético que eu. Entretanto, se você olhasse bem de perto, podia ver aquelas sardas em seu rosto negro. As sardas que maquiagem nenhuma conseguia esconder. As sardas que cobriam o corpo de qualquer um que compartilhasse os genes de minha mãe.

Caio tinha sorte, sua pele escura disfarçava as manchas, já eu não tinha tanta sorte. E minha mãe menos ainda. A mulher era tão pálida que qualquer contato com o sol somente piorava as sardas.

E falando no diabo, ela aparece. Baixinha, menor que eu, porem com um olhar penetrante que a dava a cara de alguém desequilibrado. Sua barriga já protuberante, mostrando o terceiro mês de vida do meu novo irmão. O olhar cansado da mulher me observa.

"Margarida, vá buscar a neném na escola."

"Okay? Você ta legal?"

"Nem um pouco." Ela se aproxima de nós dois, roubando a lata da mão de Caio. "Os enjoos estão me matando."

Ela dá um gole na cerveja, fazendo o queixo de Caio cair. 

"Mulher você perdeu a cabeça?" Ele toma a lata da mão dela.

"Ah, relaxa Caio." Ela dá um tapa no ombro dele. "Olha o quanto eu bebi na gravidez de sua irmã e olha para ela. Um gênio!

Caio faz alguma piada, e a mãe ri. Eu somente respiro fundo, focando no quintal do vizinho. No pequeno cão dormindo na grama tão mais verde que a nossa. Que inveja.

Eu era a primeira da família a fazer faculdade. Aquilo criava expectativas enormes em cima de mim. Eu sabia que ter um diploma era o mesmo que aprender letra cursiva hoje em dia, ainda assim eu me comprometi com aquilo.

Não que eu estava sendo totalmente forçada (sim eu estava), mas eu tive algumas opções e psicologia era a única coisa que me despertou interesse. Entretanto, ver minha mãe e meu irmão trabalhando tão duro para suster aquela vida com míseros luxos fazia eu me sentir uma completa inútil. 

"Margarida? MARGARIDA!" A mulher olha para mim, preocupada por um momento.

"Sim?! Quer algo do mercado?"

"O leite da sua irmã está acabando. Vai rápido para me ajudar no jantar." 

Coloco meus cachos grosso em um rabo de cavalo. Mesmo com o tanto de mato ao arredor de nossa o vento suave não ajudava. Típico verão Brasileiro. 

"Você retocou sua raiz." Meu irmão diz, empurrando a moto para fora de casa. Sua voz abafada pelo capacete. "Parece natural."

"Uma ruiva morena. Raridade."

"O melhor dos dois mundos." Caio inicia a moto e sai.

Grito atrás dele. "VAI COM CUIDADO!"

Ele buzina para mim, diversas vezes, porque ele sabia que aquilo me irritava. Um sentimento de inveja consome meu peito. Ele era tão livre, sem expectativas pesadas em seus ombros. Me sentia mal com esses tipos de pensamentos, eu sabia que Caio não se sentia assim tão livre. Eu sabia que por dentro ele queria estar no meu lugar. E eu no dele.

A rua de barro era difícil de andar de chinelo, mesmo assim consigo chegar a tempo na creche. Crianças saiam com suas famílias. O caos de crianças correndo, brincando e chorando. As olheiras profundas das professoras. Era tudo tão comum. Quase que tedioso. Uma rotina cansativa e casual. Eu amava aquela simplicidade.

Amélia se gruda as minhas pernas. As mãos lambuzadas de cola e glitter. 

"Que isso Amélia? Vai pegar suas coisas! Anda."

"Mar. Qué cola?"

"Eca, não! Vai pegar suas coisas!!"

Uma das professoras, a mais nova, traz em suas mãos a bolsa rosa da garota. "Aqui." Ela se agacha, limpando a meleca de cola das mãos da garota. 

"Brigada."

"Por nada pequena." Ela afaga os cabelos curtos de Amélia. "Tchau, tchau. Até amanhã."

Me despeço da professora. Segurando na mão ainda meleca de minha irmã mais nova. Ela anda com animação. A garota tinha energia de sobra e ela sabia exatamente aonde e como gastar aquilo. Ela era tão confiante e capaz. Eu a amava como uma filha. Talvez fosse assim que Caio se sentia em relação a mim. Talvez seja por isso que ele se metia tanto em minha vida.

Será que eu iria sentir o mesmo por Amélia? Será que eu irei a pressionar com expectativas de vida? Será que eu irei sufocar sua cabecinha com palavras de o quão inteligente e capaz ela realmente era para no final ela duvidar da sua própria capacidade a culpando por não ser absolutamente perfeita?

Não. Eu duvidava. Puxei ao lado da minha mãe da família. Dificuldades de expressar os sentimentos e fobia social

Amélia comentava mil e uma coisas ao meu lado. Se eu a dava atenção? Não! A garota costumava falar tão rápido que nem diminuído a velocidade daria para fazer sentido de suas palavras.

"Me escuta!"

Ela reclama, tomando minha atenção perdida.

"Deixa eu compa?"

"Hm, claro!" Dou a nota de 10 reais para ela, a observando.

Ela pega a caixa de leite da prateleira com as mãos pequenas. Os olhos negros tão brilhantes observam um dos leites com chocolates com desejo. Ela gira a cabeça, se contendo e cambaleando até o caixa. 

A caixa do mercado, uma mulher mais velha com cara de avó, conversa com a pequena durante um tempo. Sem pressa. Afinal, mesmo ela me apressando, imaginava que a mãe estava curtindo os minutos sozinha. Amélia era obediente e silenciosa, mas ainda assim uma criança de 4 anos drenava sua energia. 

Seguro na mão de Amélia, depois de insistir que eu deveria carregar a sacola do mercado. E fazemos nosso caminho de volta. 

Porque apesar de tudo eu não desejaria estar em nenhum lugar a não ser aqui. Com eles, minha família. Com meus amigos. Na minha casa, mesmo sendo um tanto simples. Esse era meu lugar e me sentia perfeitamente bem. Me sentia, eu!

Mesmo com o sol quase a se por era tão quente, como um forno. A mão suada de Amélia aperta a minha com uma força anormal. Mas antes que eu pudesse repreender a garota noto que ela estava assustada, seus olhos esbugalhados concentrados no céu.

O sol num piscar de olhos desaparece, e não era porque estava se pondo. O sol estava completamente coberto por um objeto escuro. Demorou alguns segundos para minha mente dar forma a aquilo. Era grande demais, estranho demais. Nunca havia visto nada parecido e o fato de ser completamente silencioso somente tornava o objeto ainda mais estranho.

Quando pensamos em ufos imaginamos uma nave redonda, cheia de luzes e movimentos rápidos. Aquilo era cheio de retas e quadrados, escuro, parecendo pesar toneladas. Cheio de autoridade e ameaça. 

Somente quando Amélia sacode meu braço, olhos cheios de lagrimas, é que a levanto em meus braços e corro em direção a minha casa. 

Olhando para trás o ufo continuava ali, como se fosse uma parte da cidade. Os únicos ruídos eram os gritos dos outros, que corriam em toda as direções possíveis. Cambaleei em minhas próprias pernas, tentando evitar uma colisão com um cidadão completamente em pânico. Amélia chorava em meus braços e eu só podia correr, contendo o próprio grito de terror em minha garganta, focando toda minha energia em sair daquele lugar. 

Quando chego a casa, meu corpo estava dormente, minhas mãos tremiam. A mãe tirou Amélia de meus braços, em desespero, falando no celular. O nome de Caio saia de sua boca e seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados. Noto que no meio daquele caos eu havia perdido meus chinelos. Havia sangue debaixo do meu pé, porém não havia dor.

Os braços de minha mãe me seguram firme. “Margarida! Margarida, o que está acontecendo?”

“Caio? Ele tá aonde?”

“Filha, meu deus! Ele está no restaurante. Meu deus.” 

Amélia agora chorava alto. A mãe a leva até a casa, me puxando pelo meu braço, deixando marcas vermelhas em meu pulso.

“Isso é o fim do mundo? Só pode ser, meu deus, Jesus cristo tenha misericórdia.” Ela atende o celular mais uma vez, pelo tom de voz dela só poderia ser Caio novamente. Ela trocava palavras tranquilizadoras. Todos nós estávamos vivos, mas por quanto tempo?

Pela Janela eu podia ver o nublado que o ufo causava na cidade. Aquilo não era um sonho, mas não parecia real. Parecia ter saído direto de um filme de herói. Era fascinante, aterrorizante e minha mente gritava que aquilo era o fim.

“Margarida, o que eu faço?” Minha mãe diz. “Caio está voltando para casa, eu falei para ele não voltava.” Ela agora chorava, fazendo Amélia gritar mais ainda.

“Não, ele não pode! Mãe.”

“Ele não atende o celular.” Suas mãos seguram meus braços, me chacoalhando. “O que eu faço? Tenha misericórdia, senhor.”

Meu irmão era um completo idiota. Estávamos no meio de uma invasão alienígena e ele iria bancar o herói. Porque era a coisa mais óbvia que ele poderia fazer. Eu ranjo meus dentes soltando um gemido de raiva misturada com medo.

E, precisando ser impulsiva uma vez na vida, salto pela porta, e corro.

“Margarida, não!”

E tudo o que faço é correr, e correr e correr. Pessoas faziam o mesmo que eu, fugiam em desespero, porém em direção contrária a minha. Muitos corpos batiam contra o meu e eu precisei me espremer no meio da multidão, indo em direção ao que todos fugiam. Minhas pernas só param quando eu vejo aquilo.

Braços largos levantavam um martelo gigante e em um golpe ele esmaga o corpo de uma mulher já inconsciente no chão. Seu rosto, a única coisa visível detrás da segunda pele preta, parecia ser de algum réptil, nenhum que eu já havia visto antes.

O sangue e vísceras se espalham pelo asfalto, o réptil solta um rugido. Vejo por um segundo os olhos vibrantes e amarelos do monstro antes de me jogar para atrás de um carro.

Lágrimas saíram de meus olhos e desejei ser invisível, ser tão insignificante que ele não havia me visto. Aperto meus joelhos contra meu peito e fecho os olhos, como se aquilo fosse impedir ele de me encontrar.

Se ele me notou ou não, não pareceu se importar, pois outro grito ecoa e mais golpes contra carne grudam em meus ouvidos.

Eu precisava continuar, então faço, com olhos borrados e sem coordenação nenhuma. Me arrestei contra a estrada, cabelos grudando contra minha pele por causa do suor. Continuei até chegar na rua principal. Só mais um pouco e estaria no restaurante que meu irmão trabalhava.

A única coisa que me fazia continuar era Caio. E algo dentro de mim dizia que tudo que eu precisava era ele. Tudo ficaria bem assim que ele estivesse do meu lado.

Havia outros monstros pela rua, causando caos e empilhando corpos, porém meu corpo continuava a se mover. Então uma mão segura meu calcanhar. Por um milagre eu não grito de terror. A mão de Caio estava me puxando para a segurança. Seu rosto pálido e lagrimas saindo de seus olhos, tão assustado quanto eu.

“Margarida!”

Eu o abraço apertado, porém aquilo só dura alguns segundos. Minhas mãos suadas e sujas seguram na dele. “Precisamos voltar pra casa.”

Meio agachada tento me movimentar rápido o puxando pelo braço. “E a mãe? Amélia? Por que você veio até aqui menina idiota?” Era a primeira vez que o via tremer daquele jeito.

Travo minha mandíbula para contar o soluço de desespero que ameaçam sair e entre os dentes digo. “Nós temos que voltar.”

Aquilo não era hora de pensar sobre minhas ações inegavelmente estupidas. Mesmo se eu quisesse pensar, minha cabeça estava no automático, o desespero me dizendo para somente fazer uma coisa. Sobreviver com minha família.

Se agachando contra os carros era a melhor opção para nós dois. Havia apenas dois daqueles monstros, um chacoalhava um carro. Imaginava que havia alguém dentro do veículo. O alien poderia muito facilmente abrir a porta do carro num estalar de dedos, ele parecia ser extremamente forte. Porém ele estava se divertindo aterrorizando o homem dentro do carro. Imagino se eles eram inteligentes o suficiente para entender como uma porta funcionava. Provavelmente, certo? Se eles invadiram a terra aquilo significa alguma forma de inteligência.

O outro parecia mais entretido no display de uma loja. Os dois pareciam distraídos o suficiente. Assim, agarro a mão de Caio, pronta para sair de trás dos carros e correr em direção à rua que dava para nossa casa.

O quebrar do vidro nos faz congelar, ambos olhamos na direção do barulho. O alien que olhava a loja havia quebrado o display, abrindo espaço entre os manequins. Um grito nos fez pausar, era o grito de uma criança, talvez com 10 ou 11 anos.

O monstro leva a criança até o rosto, cheirando o cabelo do pequeno, fazendo ele soluçar.

Eu li no rosto de Caio exatamente o que ele estava planejando. Droga. Não que eu não tinha empatia, mas se havia uma coisa que eu não possuía era síndrome de herói. Sabia muito bem quando e em que situações eu daria conta de me enfiar. Já Caio era outra história. Ele sim era um herói.

Com uma força que não sabia de onde vinha ele joga uma pedra de concreto grande contra o monstro. Falando em sua voz grave. “Deixe ele ir.” Se eu não estivesse congelado com medo eu daria um tapa contra sua cabeça.

Nós dois estávamos mortos agora.

O monstro, agora entretido com algo melhor que uma criança aterrorizada, vem em nossa direção. A criança agora estava solta e livre para fugir.

Ele para em nossa frente, perto o suficiente para fazer nós dois erguermos a cabeça. Ele solta uma frase, cheia de consoantes e grunhidos. O lagarto parecia mil vezes mais intimidador de perto. O suficiente para qualquer um dar no pé. Então nós dois corremos.

Sinto meu couro cabeludo arder, e depois de anos cuidando dos cachos e recebendo milhares de elogios pela cor eu me arrependo de ter cabelos tão compridos. Ele me puxa pela raiz, me segurando alto. Alguns fios são literalmente arrancados e solto um grito.

Continuo gritando, segurando o braço do monstro, duro igual metal. Dessa vez ele solta um rugido, direto em meu rosto. O que só me faz gritar mais.

Vejo a mão do monstro formando um punho e Caio gritou meu nome. O punho veio em minha direção, o soco é depositado direto no meu estômago. Não sinto dor nenhuma, mas todo o ar sai de meus pulmões. Minha visão gira e suor frio cobre o meu corpo. A última coisa que vejo eram meus pés, sujos e machucados e a voz de meu irmão gritando.


	2. Venda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Sim tem erros de ortografia, mas em minha defesa eu sou burra.
> 
> ** Um aviso muito importante, essa história é para maiores de 16 anos (talvez?). Enfim, não é para crianças porque contem tópicos de violência, trafico de humanos e outros assuntos pesados que talvez não seja para você! Então leia sabendo que é uma história com conteúdo um tanto pesado.

Quantos dias faziam que eu estava naquela cela? Não sabia ao certo. Mais de três, com certeza. Não havia janelas naquela cela, então era impossível contar as horas. A luz estava sempre ligada. E nem preciso mencionar que não havia relógios também. Meu celular, bem guardado no bolso apertado do meu shorts não ligava, talvez a bateria tenha acabado, talvez tenha estragado. Mas tudo bem, algo me dizia que se eu ligasse para a polícia ninguém atenderia.

Eu nunca dormi tanto em minha vida. Normalmente os pensamentos ansiosos não me deixavam ter noites tranquilas. Sempre havia alguma coisinha atrás da minha cabeça sussurrando ansiedades. O engraçado é, depois do desespero tudo o que me restou era o sono. E era tudo o que queria fazer, tudo o que me fazia esquecer que eu estava ali.

Todo o alienígena que passava perto da minha cela não me via. Era como se não houvesse cela ali, somente mais parede. Então chamar por socorro era inútil. Não gastar minhas energias pedindo ajuda parecia ser a melhor opção. Afinal, eu não comia nem bebia a dias, com certeza mais de 3 dias.

Do meu lado havia outro humano, mas o homem não falava minha língua, nem mesmo inglês, nem mesmo espanhol. Suspeitava que era algo em árabe, era difícil até mesmo fazer qualquer julgamento pois nunca vi o seu rosto, nem ele o meu. Às vezes eu acordava com ele chorando. Mas nada contra, afinal ele devia estar sendo acordado pelos meus.

Bom, logo eu iria morrer certo? Nos filmes eles comem a própria perna para se manter vivos ou coisa do tipo. Quando a situação de vida ou morte realmente acontece com você comer a própria perna não é algo muito realista. Duvido que teria até mesmo forças para fazer algo parecido.

Agora era só esperar. Esperar e dormir. Se eles pudessem pelo menos desligar aquela maldita luz.

Então uma sombra se forma e por um segundo imaginei que meu desejo se tornava realidade. _Eles apagaram a luz?_ Mas era um deles. Seu corpo tão maciço que a sombra cobria a cela inteira.

_Oh não._

Ele abriu a cela e eu temi pelo pior. Morrer de fome agora parecia ser melhor do que ser rasgada no meio por um monstro.

O monstro me joga em seu ombro como um saco murcho. Ele me carrega pelo corredor, passando pela cela do homem ao meu lado. Finalmente o vejo, seus olhos negros estavam aterrorizados.

Ele me coloca no chão quando chegamos ao destino. Tento me manter em pé encostada na parede enquanto ele conversa com mais três da sua espécie. Aquela sala parecia mais suja que minha própria cela, possivelmente frequentada por mais pessoas. Minhas pernas não aguentam e eu deslizo até ficar sentada, sem energias para tentar fugir. E, sinceramente, fugir não era a melhor ideia no momento.

A conversa entre eles chega a um final e o menor (e menos intimidador) vem em minha direção. Sem dificuldade alguma ele rasga com as próprias mãos minhas roupas. Agora ele parecia o mais intimidador dos três, e mesmo exausta eu não consigo me manter cativa.

Tento resistir, mas ele não dá muita bola para minhas mãos atrapalhadas o empurrando enquanto rasga meu sutiã e calcinha. Meus olhos se enchem de lagrimas, talvez para eles não significasse muito, mas para humanos estar nu significava vulnerabilidade, humilhação.

Água gelada é jogada no meu corpo e com um objeto redondo ele esfregou minha pele. Quando ele acabou minha pele ardia e meu corpo tremia, não de frio, mas medo. Sento novamente, abraçando meus joelhos, me mantendo o mais minúscula possível.

Tenho uma trégua por alguns segundos, minha respiração voltava ao normal. Então, dois deles saem da sala. O mesmo que me carregou fica junto comigo. Eu o observo enquanto ele se aproxima. _Ele iria fazer?_ Finalmente acabar com minha tortura? O alien para em minha frente, olhando para a porta e, mesmo com seu rosto esquisito, consigo ver um rastro de sentimento. _Medo?_ Não. Mas ele estava atento a algo. O lagarto me oferece uma garrafa escura, seus olhos continuavam na porta.

Eu não me movi, somente continuei o observando. Ele parecia frustrado, assim abre a tampa e joga o liquido no chão, mostrando que o que havia dentro daquela garrafa era sim água, somente água. Ele me ofereceu novamente e daquela vez não recuso. Bebo o liquido em grandes goles. Sinto a água voltar e paro imediatamente. Respiro fundo algumas vezes, esperando meu estomago se adaptar ao que não bebia a dias.

Consigo consumir mais que a metade da garrafa antes de ele tirar de minhas mãos. Intuitivamente vou em direção a garrafa em suas garras, mas volto a me encolher quando escuto os passos pesados dos outros dois lagartos.

O mesmo lagarto de antes me veste brutalmente em um pijama de hospital, uma camisa grande. Ainda molhada o tecido gruda desconfortavelmente na minha pele.

Novamente sou carregada, dessa vez eu tinha alguma confiança no alien grande. Afinal se ele me deu água mesmo não sendo mandado significava algo, certo? Eu sabia muito bem que aquilo tudo não era ideia dele e ele provavelmente seguia ordens. Mas se eles fossem me matar, jogar água em mim e me escovar com um pedaço de pedra, não fazia sentido. Eu ainda estava suja, certamente fedia também.

Ele me coloca no chão, dessa vez em outra sala. Tento olhar no rosto do lagarto, mas ele se vira com rapidez e sai da sala, a porta se fechou atrás dele.

Depois de dias eu finalmente sinto minha caixa de voz, um soluço sai de meus lábios quando eu vejo quem, _o que,_ estava na sala comigo.

_O que diabos era aquilo? Estava vivo?_

Um dos olhos da criatura cai em mim, _só um_. Ele mexeu um olho só. Braços finos como galhos de arvore se movem vagarosamente. Seu corpo brusco parecia respirar e o olho para de me encarar. Eu estava ciente que havia outros aliens na sala comigo, mas eu não conseguia parar de encarar _aquilo_.

Eu não acho que tinha uma boca, e o jeito que _aquilo_ se mexia fazia meu estomago embrulhar. Não consigo mais me conter, meu cérebro gritava para eu me mandar dali, e quase fiz se não fosse para o barulho da porta se abrindo. Não era aquele que me carregou, isso eu tinha certeza.

O lagarto passa um por um, começando pela criatura amedrontadora. Quando chega minha vez, fecho os olhos intuitivamente. Ele enfia algo dentro do meu ouvido, algo que eu não conseguia tirar. Começo a hiperventilar enquanto enfio meu dedo dentro do ouvido tentando remover aquilo.

“Não.” Um rugido toma forma.

O lagarto estava olhando para mim. Não pode ter sido ele que disse aquilo, pode? Os olhos do lagarto não saem de mim e ele parecia querer me dar um soco. Ele bufa algumas vezes antes de sair.

Todos ao meu arredor parecem não quer arrancar aquilo do ouvido. O alien do meu lado esquerdo parecia humano, penso em conversar com ele, mas depois de observar bem suas características não pareciam humanas. Olhos grandes demais, sua pele parece fina e translucida.

As pupilas grandes me observam. “É rude encarar.”

A voz era suave e tranquila. Diferente do resto de nós ele não aparentava nada amedrontado. “Desculpa. O que? Você sabe o que está acontecendo?”

Eu toco no objeto em meu ouvido novamente, sinto _a coisa_ se mexer e meu coração salta pela boca. “Não toca. Não está vivo, o que está no seu ouvido. Apenas um tradutor. Não se preocupe, não vai entrar dentro de sua cabeça.”

Podia jurar que o alien não havia piscado sequer uma vez. “Terráquea?”

“Como?”

“Você é humana?”

“Você não?” Era uma pergunta idiota, mas poxa, _alienígenas_? Não era a coisa comum no planeta terra.

Ele ri da pergunta, e pela primeira vez vejo ele piscar. De repente ele não parecia tão diferente quanto imaginava. “Não, mas não tão longe de um. Temos ancestrais em comum.”

 _O que?_ Definitivamente não lembrava de ter aprendido isso na escola. Ancestrais em comum? Então nossos ancestrais saíram da terra para colonizar outro planeta? Ou saíram do planeta dele para colonizar a terra?

O alienígena em minha frente se divertia com minha reação. Do outro lado da sala, a criatura estranha solta um suspiro que parecia um zumbido de cigarra. Eu me encolho, tentando me manter o mais longe possível dele.

“Humanos são um tanto rude. Sempre encarando.”

“Qual é a dele?”

“Eu diria o mesmo que você. Ele parece tão aterrorizado quanto.

“Você sabe o que está acontecendo?” Ele estava tão calmo.

“Não totalmente. Mas eu tenho uma ideia.”

Espero ele continuar, porém ele não diz nada. Continuando a me encarar. “E qual é a ideia?”

“ _Hm_ , as vezes situações que parecem obvias não são tão obvias para os outros. Nós estamos sendo comercializados.”

“Para quem? Por que? Você diz como escravos?” Meu estomago embrulha.

“Provavelmente nobres com muito poder e capital. Porque nós não temos poder ou capital. Sim, escravos. Bom, a não ser que alguém compre sua liberdade, mas isso não parece provável, parece?”

Eu agarro meus cabelos. _O que vai acontecer comigo?_

“Você me parece agitada. Foi por causa de minhas respostas? Fascinante!”

“Do que você está falando? Você não está com medo?”Aumento minha voz. Não que o alien em minha frente tivesse qualquer culpa. Mas sua falta de empatia estava me enfurecendo.

“Sim, mas eu não usaria medo. Estou deprimido, não há muito o que fazer e meu futuro não parece promissor.”

Seus olhos observam de perto meu rosto, sem piscar, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção. Eu me afasto dele.

“Perdão. É tão interessante. Minha espécie não expressa tantas emoções como a sua. Parece horrível sentir o que você sente.”

Eu abraço minhas pernas, ficando em silencio por algum tempo. Minhas roupas já estavam quase secas, mas meu cabelo continuava úmido. A água previamente jogada na minha cabeça só serviu para juntar a poeira do asfalto em pedaços no meu cabelo, formando uma pasta de sujeira. Seguro um nó em meus dedos, não havia como eu desembaraçar aquilo, com certeza teria que cortar. Solto a mecha, sabendo muito bem que aquele não era o único nó.

Ele continuava me observando, seus olhos na espreita. Nada discreto. Ele provavelmente não tinha a capacidade de ser discreto.

“Encarar é rude.” Aquilo o pega de surpresa. Um sorriso se abre em seu rosto, ele não tinha dentes, pelo menos não conseguia ver nenhum. Entretanto é a primeira vez que vejo qualquer indicio de emoção nele e é tão contagiante que não resisto em sorrir eu mesma.

“Qual o seu nome?” Digo.

“Não importa, nós provavelmente nunca vamos nos encontrar novamente.” Ele diz, o sorriso caindo. Mas volta a falar depois de alguns segundos. “Élit.”

“Me chamo Margarida.”

Ele oferece uma mão. Eu o observo sem entender direito. “Não é popular entre os seres humanos dar as mãos em ato de comprimento?”

_Sim, era bem popular._

Antes que pudesse segurar sua mão, a porta se abre. Dessa vez não atrás de nós, mas em frente. Outro lagarto entra, parecendo ansioso.

“Mas o que estão fazendo? De pé!” O rugido faz todos nós levantarmos.

O lagarto era tão alto quanto a porta em que passava, e quem o seguia é tão alto quanto. As cores são tão chamativas que meus olhos vão direto para ela. Sua pele era azul safira, seu cabelo comprido loiro contrastando com sua pele reluzente.

Desinteressada ela observa a sala, seus olhos grandes mal passam por nós. Ela tinha alguns aspectos de réptil também, como a pupila e a falta de nariz. Mas ela com certeza passava longe de um.

“Por aqui meu lorde, nós temos uma variedade de modelos em ótima qualidade!” O lagarto continua no tom mais suave que sua voz rouca permitia.

A alien se movia graciosamente, ignorando as palavras do lagarto que tentava seu melhor para vender os _produtos_ naquela sala. Entretanto, os _produtos_ pareciam nada além de assustados.

O cheiro doce do seu perfume chega em mim. A altura, o jeito que se apresentava e as joias que cobriam o seu corpo aparentavam ser sinais de nobreza. E o fato de ela ter dado mais atenção a sala do que aos _escravo_ s não era uma boa primeira impressão.

Não sabia ao certo o que era, o sorriso brilhante e tão sínico, as pernas longas que andavam com a maior confiança do universo. Eu podia sentir suas reais intenções, e não eram nada boas.

Ela então olha para todos nós, um em um, de cima a baixo. “Melhor qualidade, _hm_?”

E aquilo me faz olhar pela primeira vez em seu rosto, olhar de verdade e não só com o canto dos olhos. Sua voz era grave. _O que?_ Não era uma mulher, mas um homem? Eu mordo a língua. _Eles são aliens Margarida! E o que importa o gênero dele ou dela? O que importa se ele até mesmo tem um gênero?_

Ele se move ao ser no começo da fila, o observando mais de perto, porém em nenhuma vez mostra intenções de toca-lo. O lagarto limpa a garganta, se ele fosse capaz provavelmente estaria suando.

“Todos foram capturados com pouco tempo, mesmo sem treino são pacíficos e _frescos_. Não foram tocados por ninguém.”

“ _Frescos._ ” Ele repete a palavra como se fosse algo engraçado. Não sabia de quem ele estava caçoando, do largado nervoso ou os escravos prestes a serem comprados.

O alien chamativo da três passos, parando em frente de Élit. O mesmo se mantem imóvel, sem expressão. Eu gostaria de pensar que nesse pouco tempo juntos tivemos uma conexão forte o suficiente para sentir suas verdadeiras emoções. Gostaria de pensar que ambos estávamos com medo. Então o copio, me mantendo imóvel e sem expressão.

“Sabe, eu adoro vocês reptilianos. A disciplina de vocês é com certeza invejável.” O alien chamativo continua, caminhando sereno em minha direção.

“Obrigada senhor.” O lagarto diz, ainda ansioso.

“Por isso, não me leve a mal quando sou sincero. E somente sou sincero porque considero muito vocês como povo.” O cinismo dele era óbvio, me pergunto se o lagarto estava percebendo sua falta de sinceridade. “Se vocês querem comercializar _produtos_ vivos, talvez alimentar e cuidar deles deveria ser considerado, não? Para melhor os manter _frescos_.”

Não pude evitar em olhar para ele. Tão pouco tempo em sua presença e sentia que já conhecia seu caráter. O sarcasmo de suas palavras era um imã; e meu interesse desperta.

Ele estava desatento, observando minhas madeixas com interesse, mas volta sua atenção assim que nota meus olhos nos dele. E não consigo parar, seus olhos eram cativantes. Brilhando de uma maneira completamente diferente do que estava acostumada. Suas pupilas, igual a de um gato, se afinam ainda mais enquanto se concentram em mim.

“Humana?”

Não sabia se a pergunta foi dirigida a mim, mas quando percebo as palavras já saíram de minha boca. “Sim!”

“E seu nome é?”

Penso 2 vezes em dar meu nome para ele. Não era como se eu der um nome diferente teria qualquer vantagem. “Margarida. Margarida da Silva Pereira.”

Ele sorri, seus lábios pintados de preto mostram dentes um tanto familiares aos de um humano, tirando os dois caninos pontudos. “Margarida. Soa tão... terráqueo. Ele tem algum significado?”

“É uma flor _comum_ da terra.”

“E você deve ser uma humana _comum_ da terra, não é mesmo?” Por alguma razão aquilo me soava mais como um insulto que um comentário. Seu sorriso agora parecia mais um deboche do que simples interesse.

Franzo minhas sobrancelhas em desgosto e o encaro, mostrando que não estava feliz com aquilo e eu ainda tinha um resto de dignidade que independente de algemas e prisões não iria me ser tirada.

“Feroz.” Ele me olha de cima a baixo, o que só me faz arquear o peito em um surto de coragem.

Ele passa ao próximo, fazendo o mesmo processo. Porém, ates de chegar no último. “O coração quer o que ele quer, não é mesmo? A terráquea de cabelo laranja.”

Eu esperava aquilo, mesmo assim as palavras ainda secam minha boca.

O alien chamativo sai da sala, sem dar muita atenção ao restante. Como se ele estivesse sendo obrigado a comprar um par de sapatos. O lagarto vem em minha direção, e delicadamente segura meu braço, me puxando pela mesma porta que o alien chamativo havia saído. Consigo trocar um último olhar com Élit. Um último adeus.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu só estou animada quando Kalleen aparecer e como diabos eu vou descrever ele kakaka.


End file.
